


储备粮

by Agelaste



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agelaste/pseuds/Agelaste
Relationships: 孔侑/李栋旭
Kudos: 50





	储备粮

孔侑是比人类更胜一筹的直觉动物。  
狼人的先祖是残酷野蛮的悍兽，在它们极端敏锐的五感面前，猎物的任何情绪都无处遁形。血脉赐予孔侑与生俱来的精准直觉，他能够轻易分辨出不同的情绪，甚至感受到它们的气味和温度。快乐总是散发着阳光的暖意，恐惧有种变质豆制品的酸味，悲伤则是沉闷湿冷的，如同让他倍感不愉快的阴雨天。  
所以他不难发觉，李栋旭最近不开心。

“哥今天工作顺利吗？”  
李栋旭回家后放下书包穿过客厅，像往常一样寒暄着。孔侑已经切好了水果，笑着点点头：“过来。”  
李栋旭蜷坐到他身边，习以为常地张开嘴。孔侑一口口地喂给他，听他在吞咽的间隙咕哝着挑剔这个好酸，这个不甜。李栋旭喜欢鲜艳多汁的水果，西瓜和草莓，樱桃和石榴，殷红的汁液从唇角淌到下巴，又被孔侑细心地擦净。  
李栋旭微微挑起眉梢，故意让果汁再度溢出唇角，仰头胡乱蹭在孔侑的居家服领口上。他最近好像越来越喜欢消遣孔侑了，但再幼稚的举动男人都照单全收，并且照顾得更加无微不至。孔侑戳了戳他的脸颊，好脾气地问：“还吃吗？”  
见他这样，李栋旭便也没再继续胡闹，摇摇头站起身来：“我要回房写作业了。”  
他边走边解开制服纽扣，发梢扫过弧度柔软的颈窝，毫无血色的皮肤并不显得苍白，反而有种玉石般的剔透感。他的背影挺秀，脚步轻捷，直至房门砰地一声合拢，看起来也没有丝毫异状。  
孔侑坐在原地，无奈地摸了摸鼻尖。

从上周开始，李栋旭身边就一直萦绕着苦艾草的气味，沉香中掺杂着些许呛人的辛辣，凭借自己多年照料的经验，孔侑知道这是栋旭生闷气时的味道。  
为什么会生气呢？  
尽管是吸血鬼，但算起来也就十七八岁的年纪，又因为容貌出众而备受同学喜爱，理应无忧无虑才对。  
更何况李栋旭从来不会乱发脾气，相反还最喜欢向孔侑撒娇。他并不畏惧孔侑化作狼形后的庞大身躯，从小就爱在野兽肌肉虬结的腹部打滚，上周还非要孔侑变回巨狼陪他玩，埋在毛茸茸的尾巴里说好暖和。李栋旭还在长身体，孔侑的人形本就比他大上一圈，化身巨狼后再看他，只觉得好像一团又白又软的糯米点心，心差点化掉了，忍不住抬起爪子把他搂在怀里，热乎乎地舔了舔。  
“不要啦……”李栋旭天生怕痒，搂着孔侑的脖子一个劲地笑。他的皮肤冰冷却香甜得要命，让孔侑彻底忘记了见好就收的道理，仗着体型优势把他欺负得眼泪汪汪落荒而逃，这才意犹未尽地摆了摆尾巴，好胜心得到了充分的满足。  
两人这样打闹着玩也不是一次两次了，所以当时并不觉得奇怪，但现在回想起来，孔侑顿时有种恍然大悟的感觉，随之而来的是一阵强烈的沮丧。如果他变出兽耳，此刻想必已经无精打采地垂了下来。  
栋旭这个年纪，大概不喜欢他这样亲近了吧。

李栋旭是被父母托付给孔侑照顾的，到现在已经是第十年。  
他们都是人类社会中的异类，本性被现代文明层层束缚，需要仔细隐瞒身份学习公序良俗，才能够过上更好的生活。孔侑早已习惯游刃有余地应对人类，因此自发担任起了长辈的角色，帮他抹防晒霜，辅导他的功课，悉心教他合群，平时也关怀备至。  
转眼间李栋旭就长大了，身上奶乎乎的软肉被漂亮肌理取代，介于少年和青年之间的身材纤瘦修长，五官愈发惊艳，也有了属于自己的心事和秘密。参考人类的教育方法，家长应该适时放手才对，不能再过度溺爱了。然而孔侑从未改变自己的态度，相处时也完全没有距离意识。

简直是一本彻头彻尾的反面教材。

孔侑一边反思一边烦恼，不过又很快打起了精神。他凡事都习惯在自己身上检讨，而且一定会主动道歉，这次也不例外。晚饭时李栋旭坐在桌前，看到孔侑端来一盘烧羊血，不由得有些讶异。  
“哥今天居然没有让我吃菠菜代餐，好难得啊。”  
“膳食平衡对吸血鬼来说也是很重要的……”孔侑及时咽下脱口而出的唠叨，转而双手合拢，郑重其事地说，“对不起，栋旭，我不该那样做的。”  
李栋旭放下碗莫名其妙地看着他：“啊？”

孔侑在心中暗道不妙。他预想过很多状况，但都和眼下不同。李栋旭闻起来就像即将燃烧的火药，实际上，这一点在他脸上表现得也很直观——听着孔侑的解释，他的表情从一开始的困惑茫然，逐渐变成了现在的咬牙切齿。  
至少他没再假装若无其事了……孔侑摸着心口沮丧地想着，几乎有点抬不起头。李栋旭两手撑在餐桌上，居高临下地看着他：“哥为什么要为那种事道歉，我们不是一直这样玩得很开心吗，谁让你自作主张地忏悔啦！”  
“因为我想不出其他理由啊，不知道栋旭最近怎么了。”  
“你可以直接问我啊！”  
“那你可以告诉我原因吗，最近为什么不开心？”  
孔侑不怎么抱希望地抬起头来，果然李栋旭只是不满地鼓起脸颊，却什么都没有说。不过孔侑脑海中忽然灵光一现，换了一个问法：“我要怎么做，栋旭才会开心？”

这显然不是一个问题，而是一个许诺，是为了让他开心而愿意满足任何要求的保证。李栋旭当然和他一样清楚这点，因此神色明显缓和了许多，重新乖巧地坐了下来。孔侑不禁有点得意，哄小孩这种事，他果然还是很拿手的嘛。  
但转念一想，他是不是又犯了溺爱型教养模式的经典错误……  
不等孔侑坐立难安，李栋旭便已经提出了要求，就好像早已在心中揣摩过千百遍一样。他捏着叉子敲了敲餐盘，然后没大没小地指向孔侑，神情严肃道：“我想尝尝哥的血。”  
孔侑愣了一下：“哎？”  
李栋旭撇了撇嘴唇：“我不是说了吗，我想喝血，不是这种豆腐干一样的烧羊血，而是新鲜的热气腾腾的，哥你的血。”

这个要求显然在孔侑的意料之外。说起来李栋旭最近总是让孔侑意外，他的想法越来越难猜了，但吸血鬼本就是心思叵测的生物，很难说李栋旭是在变好还是变坏，他只是变得……更像他自己，像他应有的模样。  
但是——孔侑迟疑地说：“如果你看过人类的无厘头影视剧，应该知道我们本该是势不两立的物种吧。”  
“你不是说无厘头吗？”  
“但其实也是有据可依的，所以我很难保证你不会喝出什么意外。”孔侑慎重地说，“能不能告诉我，你为什么会有这个想法？”  
“爸妈把我送来你家时，告诉我你是我的储备粮。”李栋旭很是理直气壮，“所以我现在想尝一尝，也没什么大不了的吧。”  
孔侑的脑海中浮现出那对夫妇的面孔，有些无力地把脸埋进手掌中。  
为了让小孩放松警惕，你们到底编了多少胡话啊……

也许因为他迟疑了太久，李栋旭的表情变得有些失落，湿润的眼睛看他一眼，然后低下头，然后抬起眼皮又看他一眼。尽管心中闪过对方是不是在装可怜的怀疑，但担忧和怜惜还是立刻占了上风，孔侑连忙过去把李栋旭抱在怀里，轻而易举地抬到半空。李栋旭两腿夹着他的腰，双臂攀在宽阔的肩膀上，一叠声地控诉道：“如果想让我开心就答应呀，为什么不答应，哥你是不是讨厌吸血鬼才不让我喝的……”  
这样的撒娇实在有点太犯规了，不要说现在，就算是更过分的要求孔侑恐怕也无法拒绝。“好吧，如果觉得不舒服一定要告诉我。”他托着李栋旭靠坐在沙发上，心软地揉了揉掌底蓬松的头发，忽然又想到了什么，“说起来，你之前有找人试过吗？”  
“没有，我的身份是只有爸妈、哥和我自己知道的秘密哦。”李栋旭说着扯开孔侑的衣领，“不过放心吧，我不会咬错的。”  
任由他端详摆弄的孔侑感叹道：“该说是吸血鬼无师自通的天赋吗？”  
闻言李栋旭举起一只手，宽松的袖口下垂，孔侑这才发现他的手腕内侧居然有好些血洞和淤青。李栋旭说：“其实我有自己练习过。”  
孔侑板起了脸，显然很不赞同这种自残行为，李栋旭赶在被唠叨之前讨好地蹭了蹭他的胸膛，这才探出两颗白亮的小尖牙，慢慢埋进孔侑的颈侧。

说没有预谋已久肯定是假的，但真走到这一步，李栋旭的心中又再度充满了不确定。他不知道喝了狼人血之后会发生什么，说不定立刻就会被毒死，但孔侑的血实在太香，他再也无法忍受了。  
上周和狼形的孔侑亲昵时，本来心情还蛮不错，但身体突然变得前所未有的奇怪，一靠近孔侑就腿软，后来还做了好几个羞于启齿的梦。相处的每一天都在暗自煎熬，却不得不装出若无其事的样子，因为他知道哥的直觉有多敏锐，如果有意疏远，孔侑是会伤心的。  
这种事他自然不会告诉孔侑，但情况并没有因为忍耐而好转，反而愈发糟糕。李栋旭有种迫切的感觉，那就是如果再不抓紧眼前的机会，他会像被教廷审判的先祖一样灰飞烟灭。

或许没那么严重，但也差不多了。

本以为过程中多少会有些刺痛，但孔侑只觉得脖子像被小猫挠了一下，疼痛可以忽略不计，酥酥麻麻的感觉倒是非常鲜明。李栋旭先是小心地舔掉从伤口冒出的血珠，鲜甜香醇的滋味弥漫开来，让他迫不及待地用嘴唇覆上整个咬痕，一口口地吮吸。孔侑垂眼看着他馋嘴的模样，不由得轻笑起来，但很快又觉得不对劲。  
原本半撑着沙发的李栋旭已经完全软在了他身上，喉咙在吞咽的间隙传出细碎的呜咽声，大腿也在不停地发抖。孔侑的心跳都停了半拍，连忙把李栋旭推开，又捧起他的脸慌张地打量。李栋旭的下半张脸沾满血污，泛红的双眼迷迷糊糊地瞪着他：“你干嘛啊，我还要、还要……”  
“要什么要，不准吃了！”孔侑气不打一处来，又担心不已地问，“感觉怎么样，哪里不舒服？”  
嗜血的本能略微平息之后，李栋旭终于回过神来，眼中满是困惑。明明已经喝了不少，腹部的空虚却怎么都填不满，不断折磨着他的饥饿感如果不是食欲作祟，又能是什么呢。那股陌生的热流在体内横冲直撞，失控的感觉让李栋旭恐慌不已，终于忍不住害怕地把脸埋在孔侑怀里：“难受，肚子难受……”  
“肚子难受？”隔着一层衬衫，孔侑下意识地揉了揉他的小腹。李栋旭一边往后躲闪，一边咬着嘴唇掉眼泪，简直像是水做的。孔侑目光下移，看到他两腿间鼓起的一团，这才明白是怎么回事，一时间如释重负。“别哭了宝贝，我都快被你吓死了，没关系的，”他来回抚摸着李栋旭的后背，细细哄劝，“别怕，你只是……你只是发情了，因为我的血。 ”

孔侑的语气十分愧疚，哪怕他根本没道理为此自责。李栋旭知道，自己才是这一切的罪魁祸首，才是那个应该感到愧疚的人。  
他在发情，他怎么会发情呢。李栋旭虽然对这方面有所耳闻，但从来不感兴趣，也不知道应该如何应对。好在他还有孔侑，孔侑是他心中最可靠的人，好像无所不知无所不能，不管什么时候都可以依赖。李栋旭无措地恳求道：“哥，哥你帮帮我。”  
“你呀……”  
孔侑不知道该说他什么好，但李栋旭显然毫无经验，让他自己熬过去未免太过狠心。孔侑犹豫了几秒，终是妥协地咬了咬牙，把李栋旭的短裤褪到了大腿根，滚烫的手掌包裹住他挺立的性器，不轻不重地套弄起来。李栋旭的下身早就湿透了，撸动时咕啾的水声不绝于耳，就算是孔侑也很难不浮想联翩，偏偏他还一副好了伤疤忘了疼的德行，很快就舒服地小声哼哼，软嫩的屁股不自觉地在孔侑身上磨蹭。  
“你能不能老实一点……”孔侑几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，但李栋旭完全没有意识到他的窘迫。狼人性感的血腥味不断引诱着他，令他不安分地凑到孔侑颈边，着迷地舔舐那些尚未干涸的血迹，如同一只舍不得糖纸的小动物。他的舌尖柔软又灵活，让人不禁想要恶劣地挑逗它，或是让它伺候别的什么东西。孔侑忍了又忍，但还是事与愿违地起了反应，并且一发不可收拾。

李栋旭正骑在他勃起的阴茎上。这个认知让孔侑痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，决定在发生更难堪的事之前加快手里的动作。李栋旭很快就没法分心舔他的脖子了，青涩的身体完全被孔侑掌控，难耐地承受着源源不断的快感，最后哭叫着射了出来，整个人像化掉的冰淇淋一样又湿又软地腻在孔侑怀里，闻起来也如同奶油一般。  
“唔……哥……”  
“赶紧下去！”孔侑努力忽略他的撒娇，勒令道，“自己去洗个澡。”  
到底是自己一手养大的小孩，本不该有任何多余的想法，但来势汹汹的情欲如同洪水溃堤，需要用尽全力才能按捺住扑食猎物的冲动，这让孔侑产生了前所未有的危机感。孔侑觉得自己需要时间好好冷静一下，不料李栋旭咬了咬鲜红的嘴唇，下一秒竟解开了他的裤子，两手沿着精壮饱满的腹肌和人鱼线向下，拢住他尺寸惊人的庞然大物。

“哥一定也很难受吧，”李栋旭的表情坦荡又纯情，双手却模仿着孔侑之前的动作情色地抚慰着，简直让人血脉偾张，“没关系的……我也可以让哥舒服。”  
“你给我适可而止一点！”  
孔侑用力把手按在李栋旭的手上，却鬼使神差地没有立刻推开，于是细嫩的手指如同被默许一般，灵巧地从饱满的龟头滑到布满狰狞青筋的茎身，欲火被冰冷的掌心撩拨得愈演愈烈，孔侑的胸口剧烈起伏，还想再说什么，就被李栋旭委屈地打断：“为什么要凶我啊！”  
“因为，”孔侑噎了一下，“因为这种事只能和喜欢的人做。”  
“但哥就是我喜欢的人！”李栋旭看起来就像下一秒又会掉眼泪，“难道哥不喜欢我吗？但哥刚刚还让我那么舒服，如果不喜欢我，为什么要那样做？”  
孔侑一时间哑口无言，李栋旭却不打算给他思考和推阻的余裕，兀自套弄着火热的性器，沾满前液的指缝泛着淋漓的水光。大概真的是被惯坏了，他在骨子里是个非常固执的人，决定了什么就会义无反顾，想要什么就会牢牢抓住。  
而现在他彻底认清了自己内心深处的愿望。他想要孔侑，只想要孔侑。  
李栋旭的学习能力向来不错，尽管一开始还有些不得要领，但很快就掌握了取悦孔侑的方法。男人的呼吸声变得急促而粗重，但是却始终没有射出来，坚硬如铁的阴茎甚至比之前更胀大了一些。李栋旭手都握酸了，不由得小声嘀咕：“怎么还没好啊……”  
听到他天真的诉苦，孔侑喉结起伏，看向他的眼神前所未有的阴沉。  
“你以为这就是全部了吗，你知道做爱意味着什么吗？”孔侑的嗓音有些嘶哑，好像真的生气了，“我会把栋旭撕成两半，一点点全部吃掉的。栋旭这么怕疼，到时候肯定又要哭了……”  
这番恐吓却并未起到应有的效果，因为李栋旭早已被养出恃宠而骄的性子，根本不相信孔侑会对他生气，那隐约的危险气息反而令他更加跃跃欲试。

“哥可以教我啊。”李栋旭说，“我一定能学会的。”

岌岌可危的理智终于彻底告破，孔侑泄愤般把李栋旭压在身下，狠狠吮咬他红润的唇瓣，宽大的手掌从他的后腰下移，肆无忌惮地揉捏绵软挺翘的臀部。李栋旭还是第一次和别人接吻，被亲得整个人都懵了，连换气的方法都忘得一干二净，好在他其实并不需要呼吸，孔侑也很快强迫自己放缓了动作，疼惜地在李栋旭的嘴角吻了又吻。  
“是我的错，我不该这样……”孔侑小心翼翼地抱着他，抵着他的额头许诺，“接下来我会好好照顾你的，不要害怕，好不好？”  
“嗯……”  
李栋旭浑身都冒着寒气，犹如冷白月光下的一捧湖水，嘴唇却是饱满欲滴的艳色，乖巧地微张开任人采撷的弧度。孔侑含住他柔软的下唇，辗转深入，一点点撬开齿关，擒住滑嫩的软舌勾缠。亲吻很快变得激烈而香艳，李栋旭意乱情迷地回应着他，常年白皙的面孔渐渐泛出诱人的红晕。孔侑眸色微深，手指也从他的尾椎往下滑去。  
李栋旭的表情因此变了变，并非痛苦，只是纯粹的迷茫。身为吸血鬼从未使用的后穴被手指摩挲试探，这样的感觉对他而言十分陌生，却又莫名地觉得害羞。“好奇怪……哥为什么要碰那里？”他情不自禁地并拢了大腿，又被孔侑用膝盖顶着被迫分开。  
“因为栋旭要用这里让我舒服呀，”孔侑温柔的吻落在他的脸颊和下颚，再到颈间逐一细数那些零星的小痣，指节同时刺进紧窄的穴口，“我们都会舒服的。”  
“可，可是……唔！”

李栋旭想说的话破碎成断断续续的呜咽，又湿又嫩的肠壁紧紧吸附住探入的手指，浅浅地抽插了两下便能勾出不少透明的体液，这具身体简直淫荡得出乎意料。孔侑克制着将他立刻拆吃入腹的冲动，耐心地一遍遍扩张，直到李栋旭终于适应了身体被手指撑开的感觉，一边食髓知味地晃动腰肢追随快感，一边细细地喘息着。  
“是这里吗？”孔侑勾了勾手指，按在微微凸起的软肉上，李栋旭极度敏感的身体在刺激中颤抖起来，射过一次的阴茎再次抬起了头，淫水更是从后穴一直流到了大腿根，让孔侑再也忍不住地把硬得发疼的肉棒贴到他的腿心，抵着湿透的穴口小幅度地摩挲。  
李栋旭意识到了什么，睁大眼睛惊讶地看着孔侑，湿漉漉的无辜眼神令男人的腹部一阵发紧。“哥要用这个插进来？”李栋旭的声音发着抖。孔侑的肉棒又粗又长，他一只手都握不过来，那个地方怎么可能吃得下？但孔侑明显就是这样打算的，两手牢牢钳制着他的侧腰，阴茎不断戳弄穴口那圈嫩红的软肉，已然是蓄势待发的姿势。

李栋旭终于后知后觉地害怕起来，两腿胡乱地挣扎，泪水不断从眼角渗出，完全忘记了一开始主动的人是自己：“不，不要了，呜……我不行的！”  
“不怕啊宝贝，乖一点，不会有事的……”孔侑软着声音哄他，低头吻去他的泪水。  
“那你慢点……”李栋旭双腿环在孔侑精壮的腰上，如临大敌地攥着他的衣襟，但预想中被巨物贯穿的疼痛并没有发生，孔侑原本扶在腰上的手移到他的胸前，揉搓着微微鼓起的乳肉和娇小的乳粒，与此同时粗大的阴茎也缓慢地挤进肉穴，每向前推进一分都会刻意停一停。李栋旭感觉自己像躺在轻盈的云层中，被温暖和爱意完全包裹着，难以言喻的安全感让他不再绷紧身体，而开始试着放松和接纳。他看到孔侑凌乱的发丝粘在汗水淋漓的额头上，总是疏朗的眉宇因为忍耐而紧皱，便懂事地抬起腰方便他更顺利地进入。快感在体内缓慢地堆积着，如同另一种变相的煎熬，李栋旭不由得哽咽着催促起来。  
“嗯……快点进来吧……”  
孔侑好笑地捏了捏他的鼻尖：“一会儿要一会儿不要，一会儿要快点一会儿要慢点，栋旭真的让我很难办啊。”  
没想到在这种时候还会被哥坏心眼地打趣，李栋旭委屈得要命，含着泪水抽抽噎噎地说：“你也不用、每句话都听……啦！”

坦率是好品质。  
尤其是在这时，李栋旭自己都没意识到自己坦率得多么可爱，孔侑只觉得怎么疼爱他都不够。他把李栋旭搂在怀中深深吮吻着，腰部发狠地往前一挺，只进入了小半截的性器便彻底撞进了湿软的肉穴，灭顶般的舒爽快感让他闷哼了一声。性器被层层肉壁不断包裹吮吸，野兽掠夺和占有的本能不断叫嚣着，让他一时无暇照顾李栋旭的反应，胯骨一次次拍打着臀部雪白滑腻的皮肤，发出清脆的声响。  
本以为李栋旭多少会有些吃不消，没想到他脸上尚且挂着泪滴，身体却已经生疏地逢迎享受起来，每当孔侑撞到脆弱的敏感处，他的喉间都会发出甜美的呜咽，而当阴茎向外抽出，穴里的软肉又会不住地收缩挽留，勾引着男人将那里操弄得喷溅出淫靡的蜜水，穴口的褶皱被撑成艳红平整的一圈，像被开苞的雌兽一样任他支配。

李栋旭被强壮的躯体完全笼罩，极富侵略性的雄性气息从毛孔渗进四肢百骸，令他难以抑制颤抖的呻吟。“嗯……哥、太大了……”他软绵绵地抱怨着，后穴吞吐的动作却丝毫不显艰难。孔侑亲亲他红得滴血的耳垂，低声鼓励着：“宝贝真乖……你看，全都吞进去了。”  
孔侑抱着李栋旭浑圆的屁股一下下用力颠弄，另一只手抬起细白的腿弯向上折叠。李栋旭的身体柔韧得不可思议，好像无论摆弄成什么姿势都轻而易举。这个角度可以清楚地看到肉穴是怎样被一下下操开的，李栋旭有些失焦的视线落在那里，顿时像触电一般移开。“难受吗？”孔侑贴着他的耳朵说。李栋旭不知道他是在明知故问，强忍着淫叫乖乖摇头，手指胡乱地抓着他结实的背肌，在小麦色的皮肤上留下一道道浅红的痕迹。  
“哥，我好舒服……”

孔侑也渐渐不再保留，终于是大开大合地操干起来，但即使体内的野性被尽数释放，也不愿意伤他分毫，索求的同时也在好好疼宠着，肉刃一遍遍地翻搅着湿软的内壁，寻找每一个敏感点用力戳弄。酸麻的快感涨潮般淹没了所有感官，李栋旭的目光涣散迷离，本能地扭动酸软的腰肢迎合着猛烈的冲撞，鼻腔里发出可怜又勾人的泣音，很快又射了出来。常年体温冰冷的吸血鬼都快被玩熟了，烫化了，皮肤蒸起氤氲的粉红，不断抽搐的肉穴绞紧粗壮的茎身，汩汩淫液从间隙渗出来，身后的布料都被沾湿了一大片。孔侑享受着他在高潮余韵中无比甜腻美味的肉体，低下头着迷地盯着他，心口在激烈的交媾中传来一阵阵的悸动。  
李栋旭似有所感地抬起头，扬起下巴向孔侑讨要亲吻。他被宠溺得怕痛怕累又娇气，做到现在浑身一点力气都没有了，不好好哄着就要开始任性发火，呲起尖牙像小猫似的咬人。孔侑含着笑擒住他的唇舌安抚，心想自己真是各种意义上的自食其果。  
“喜欢……”李栋旭被他深吻许久，饕足得眯起眼睛，雏鸟般依赖地在他的脸侧磨蹭，“好喜欢哥……”  
“我也，”孔侑呢喃道，“栋旭，我也爱你。”  
喘息和爱语交织成绵密的网，彼此之外的世界仿佛都静谧下来。

属于狼人的结终于膨胀起来，牢牢锁住湿淋淋的红肿穴口，将浓精尽数浇灌在体内最深处。空前的刺激令李栋旭弓起后背痉挛般颤抖，张开嘴唇失神地惊喘，不受控制地再度达到顶峰。孔侑在这时把手指探进他的口腔，纵容那几枚锋利的牙齿划破皮肤，用鲜血哺喂自己年轻的爱人。  
娇嫩的舌尖立刻热切地缠裹上来，来不及吞咽的唾液掺杂着血丝从嘴角渗出，留下晶亮的湿痕。不过他很快就抽出了手指，任由李栋旭如何撒娇恳求都不为所动，只是把他抱在怀里吻了吻额头。

“储备粮不能多吃，”这一次他不会再惯着他了，“不然会挑食的。”

END


End file.
